


Metaphysics

by Sangerin



Series: Zoe Reynolds, A to Z [13]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was simply <i>there</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metaphysics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hurt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/182673) by [melwil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil). 



> M is for Marvel

It wasn't black. (It was more like grey, swimmy, a cloud-like reality that would clear for a moment and then cover her sight again.)

It wasn't nothing. (And yet it wasn't something she could grasp.) She didn't float, she was simply _there_ , no more aware of anyone than she would have been if she'd still been alive (she was dead. It was hard to grasp) and yet just slightly more aware of other people than she was on an average day. So she knew what Tom had said to Harry, and that Zoe had cried in Danny's arms the night she moved her things into the flat.

For the first few days it was a comfort, a blessing to feel like she was still around her surrogate family. But she knew that the longer this hung on, the harder it would be to leave. Assuming that this wasn't her reality now, caught in a grey, shifting fog of senses. She hoped not, because comforting as it was to know that Danny was looking after Zoe, and that Tom was fine in public and coping in private, they weren't part of her life anymore (did she have a 'life'?). She wasn't part of their lives anymore.

Being without Zoe would rip out her heart if she let it. There was nothing she wanted more than to hold Zoe's face in her hands and kiss her one more time.

That was impossible. And that was the reason she turned away.


End file.
